


Always Wanting You

by ItsLora



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Pining Rhett, Wishing upon stars, magic?, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLora/pseuds/ItsLora
Summary: Rhett wishes upon a star and gets more than he asked for.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 28
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

It’s 10:30pm on a school night. Rhett should be sleeping. Instead he’s lying with his head at the foot of his bed watching the stars from his window. It's a cloudless night in Buies Creek, and the stars light up the inky black sky like little fires strategically placed for his viewing pleasure. Rhett's mind is running rampant with his thoughts. Thoughts that include mostly Link, if he allows himself to be honest. Also thoughts of college. Future living situations. The fact that he gave up a basketball scholarship for Link. And let's not leave out Link forfeiting his dream of film school to follow Rhett to college. All because Rhett’s dad turned his nose up at the mere mention of film school for Rhett. 

….

_ Film school is fine for Link.  _

_ But my child will have a proper degree and a respectable career _ . 

Rhett remembers the exchange crystal clear. Not that it was much of an exchange. More of a berating from his father while he mustered all his strength to keep his tears from falling. Rhett had avoided Link for two whole days after that. Wouldn’t come to the phone when he rang and told his momma not to let Link in if he came over because he didn't feel well. He couldn’t avoid Link forever, Rhett knew that. He was just terrified to tell his best friend he couldn’t finish their plans. That he couldn’t ride out this part of life with Link, and that killed him. 

Come monday morning Link had had enough. He pulled up to the McLaughlins house , beeped his horn once and waited for Rhett. He sat in his truck arms folded across his chest and eyes burning metaphorical holes in the front door. When Rhett had heard the beep, he peeked out the front window that had a clear view of the driveway. He could see the heat rising off Links hunched shoulders. Rhett didn’t blame his friend. This wasn’t them. They didn't avoid each other, especially after going radio silent with no explanation. 

After a quick few calming breaths Rhett opened his front door and started towards Link’s running truck. When Link finally met Rhett's eyes he tried for a smile. But Rhett’s smile didn’t stand a chance at the hateful glare he was getting from the brunette in the driver's seat. Rhett couldn’t even get the truck door all the way open before Link was on him like a lion who caught his prey.

“What the hell Rhett?” He all but seethed, “You can’t just ignore me. You can’t just not answer my calls. You can’t tell your momma to lie to me for you. I knew you weren’t sick.”

Link was full on yelling now, and Rhett wasn’t even in the truck yet. So he climbed in the cab and shut the door before they caused a scene this early in the morning. Once situated in his seat Rhett turned to Link to continue, but the tears threatening to fall from the smaller ones eyes knocked the breath out of him. 

“Oh gosh. Oh no, bo. Bo please don't cry,” Rhett pleaded. 

“No Rhett! Tell me what I did? What did I do to you? Tell me so I can fix it,” Link said through the now free falling tears. “Please,” he begged. 

Rhett couldn’t take the sight of his best friend upset all because he was a coward. He lunged forward and wrapped his long arms around Link ’ s body and pulled him to his chest. Link let himself be dragged across the seat. Once he was in Rhett’s arms he hid his face in the blondes chest. Rhett could feel Link’s body shake and he knew the smaller one was still crying. It broke his heart and he wrapped his arms tighter around Link ’ s tiny frame. They sat for only a few, Rhett slightly swaying the two in hopes of calming Link. When Link finally lifted his head, Rhett started on his overdue apology and explanation. 

“Firstly I need you to know that you did nothing to me. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Rhett paused making sure it sank in. “I.. I was scared to talk to you. My uh, my dad said I can’t go to film school with you. He said it’s not a respe c table path, and he won’t pay for it,” Rhett inhaled deeply avoiding eye contact. “I’m so sorry I made you worry Link. You.. I didn’t think you’d get this upset. I’m sorry I messed up our plan bo.” He finished. But kept his eyes on the folded hands in his lap.

“Rhett?”

Rhett never knew his own name could erupt a million little butterflies in his belly. They fluttered so hard he wasn't sure he’d be able to catch his breath. Simply hearing it from his best friend’s mouth does the trick every single time. If Rhett is honest he’s known since that fateful day on the first day of first grade. He didn’t have a name for it then, but now it hangs in the back of his mind like a neon sign outside a roadside motel. Rhett McLaughlin Loves Link Neal- it reads. All bright and shiny with the familiar buzz should you forget it’s still on. Rhett never forgets. 

Everything shifted in 6th grade when Rhett found himself with a girlfriend named Leslie. She was cute and liked to play chase during recess; so when she asked to be his girlfriend Rhett said sure. It was short lived like most relationships at that age. A month after Rhett said sure Leslie dumped him because apparently he talked about Link too much. Rhett had thought that maybe he would be sad, but to his surprise he wasn’t in the slightest. 

The real heartbreak happened when a month later Link asked Leslie to be his girlfriend. Rhett was confused by his emotions, because yeah Leslie was great but he’d almost been relieved when she had dumped him. But still he found himself jealous of Link being her new boyfriend. Those were a lot of emotions to handle at 12 so Rhett brought it all to his momma. She had sat him down with his favorite meal and explained that matters of the heart didn’t follow logic. She had said that he would heal and move on, and that he should be happy for Link. 

Happy with his mommas explanation and a better understanding of his feelings, Rhett soldiered on. That all came to a sudden stop the first time Leslie made Link laugh in front of him. Rhett’s chest got tight and breathing became hard. Rhett wasn’t dumb and he connected the dots fast after that. He wasn’t jealous of Link. He was Jealous of Leslie. He wanted to be the one who made Link laugh like that. So loud and carefree. Head tilted back eyes scrunched closed with a hand grasping his chest. It all made sense now. The funny feeling he would get in his tummy when Link looked at him. The way his breathing would quicken when he made Link laugh. Not to forget how dizzy he got when they would bump hands when walking side by side.

At the ripe age of 12 Rhett McLaughlin accepted the fact that he was in love with his best friend. He was terrified. Rhett had heard the whispers about people with feelings similar to his. He was aware of the slurs they were called and how everyone he knew believed those people went straight to hell. On Sunday the pastor would preach about how those same-sex feelings were that of sin and lustfulness. The old man would scream that if you had those thoughts or feelings you should pray them away. Rhett never prayed. 

You can’t tell him the pure love he feels for his friend staring at him right now is sinful or even disgraceful. If that’s what the god they’d learned about in Sunday school thinks about him, then Rhett’s better off without them. Link Neal is his end game. His soulmate for lack of better description. Platonic or romantic, Rhett decides, is Link’s choice. That is if he ever drums up the courage to tell him.

Rhett realizes he’s been lost in Link's eyes for no doubt an embarrassing amount of time. He shakes his head and clears his throat. Before he speaks Rhett notices the faint smirk on Link’s lips and the way his eyes are slightly scrunched in amusement. He makes note to commit this look to memory. It’s one of his favorites. 

“Yea,” comes Rhett’s response. 

Smirk still on his perfectly shaped lips Link continues, “You didn’t mess up anything. It’s simple really. There is no me without you.” 

Link says it easy as pie. Flows from his mouth like a perfectly conducted love song. Rhett can do nothing but stare. The butterflies erupt again and this time they threaten to crack his ribs. This is exactly why Link is his person. This is why he should have never feared breaking the bad news to Link. The smile that finds Rhett’s lips is apparently contagious, because Link answers with his own. 

“Are you sure, bo?”

“Like I said, there is no Link without Rhett,” he answers with a wink.

Rhett can feel the heat creep up his neck. He answers with a grunt and a slight nod. Link starts his truck and backs out of the driveway. 

Once the smaller one’s eyes are focused on the road ahead, Rhett allows his to linger on Links profile. The perfect downward slope of his nose. The little pout currently adorning Links smooth plump lips. He can safely say he’d give his left hand to experience how they feel pressed against his own. The long dark lashes that frame the iciest blue eyes Rhett has ever had the pleasure to stare into. And when those eyes are focused solely on Rhett he swears he knows what heaven must feel like. 

Link looks over at his friend and Rhett quickly finds something way more interesting in the corn field they are currently passing. Rhett’s face is now the surface temperature of the sun. He knows he can’t risk a glance at LInk, fearing that his red face would be too telling. His eyes stay glued out the passenger window the rest of their ride to school. What he misses is the giant shit-eating grin Link gives to no one in particular. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Rhett snaps back to the present. That Monday had been all the way back in March, it was currently June and tomorrow was their last day at Harnett Central. They’d have the summer together and then it was off to NC state- together. Rhett’s feelings about Link were still his own, but there has been a notable shift in their relationship. And Rhett’s not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Their plans, albeit slightly altered, are back on track and Rhett couldn’t be happier. Well that’s a lie, Rhett could be happier. But finding the courage equal to free-falling from a cliff with the knowledge the parachute may not open was no easy feat. 

Still gazing at the stars Rhett chances a glance at his alarm clock. The harsh red lines read 11:45 and Rhett lets out a frustrated sigh. He can’t be sporting dark undereye bags on his last day of high school. Rhett scrubs his face with a touch too much force, but in hopes of shutting down his brain. He stands up from his bed and places his body in front of his window. Rhett begins to move his head from side to side and stretch his long arms above his head. Grasping at anything that may help tell his body it’s time to rest. 

Still looking up at the night sky Rhett almost doesn’t believe his eyes, a dag-on shooting star. He knows it’s a long shot and wishing on stars is for children, but maybe this one time the universe would grant some sad saps wish. So Rhett closes his eyes tight presses his hands together like he’s saying a prayer. He clears his mind of everything save for his best friend and he makes his wish. 

_ Please give me the courage to make him mine _

Rhett opens his eyes and looks around. Everything looks the same and he can’t see the shooting star anymore. He’s not sure what he was expecting, but he is disappointed all the same. With a sumber sigh Rhett makes his way to bed. After climbing in he closes his eyes and waits for sleep to take him. _   
_ ….

When Rhett wakes up, its before his alarm clock, which never happens. The warmth of his bed and the weight of his blanket is so perfect he isn’t ready to open his eyes just yet. So he doesn’t. To keep himself from dozing back off Rhett starts to stretch out his limbs. He starts with his feet and toes, wiggling and scrunching them up. Once those are sufficiently awake he moves on to his legs. Extending and flexing them feels so heavenly that Rhett can’t help the contented sigh that escaped his lips. Immediately after he sighs Rhett feels a weight shift to his left and he freezes. 

Eyes still closed, mainly out of fear, Rhett reaches his left hand out toward the now noticeable dip in his bed. He’s met with a solid wall of warm soft skin. Rhett’s eyes fly open and he shoots up to a sitting position. The hand that was previously occupied on the body shoots up to keep the scream in that threatens to rip from Rhett’s mouth. Rhett freezes again because instead of feeling his lips and stubbly cheeks he feels a full beard and mustache. 

“What the  _ hell _ is happening,” he whispers to himself. 

Rhett places both hands gently on his cheeks and experimentally runs his fingers through the very real beard on his face. The very real beard he knows he didn’t grow in one night. He’s got to be dreaming, but this is too real to be a dream he thinks to himself. Out of pure curiosity he decides to see if he’s still sporting his buzz cut. He quickly realizes he’s not when his fingers card through poofy soft curls. The blonde scrunches his nose up at the hair choice of this version of himself. 

Deciding that he is one dead and in Heaven... or Hell. Or option two he was somehow thrown into another timeline and is forced to live out the rest of his life in this unknown world. Another option could be that Rhett has simply lost his dag-on mind. Completely gone off the rails and is currently being sedated in some white room, and this what his brain has come up with to pass the time. 

Rhett lets his eyes wander over the room he’s in. Maybe some context clues could give him answers. The bed sits in the middle of the room. The walls are a soft taupe that go well with the grey duvet currently draped on Rhett’s long legs. The side tables, bedframe, and dresser are all the same medium stained wood. Besides reminding Rhett of a bedroom he’s seen in one of his mommas home magazines, the room does nothing but drive home the fact that he’s probably stuck in some form of limbo courtesy of his brain. Despite all of that, the room has a pretty nice flow. With a deep inhale to calm himself Rhett finally allows his eyes to roam over the stranger to his left. 

Rhett  _ has _ absolutely lost his dag-on mind, cause the stranger is no stranger at all. It’s the one and the only Link Neal. Rhett would know that thin waist and those broad shoulders in any scenario. This is best friend in his… well Rhett’s not sure whose bed it is now. Is it his bed? Is this Link’s bed?  _ Is this their bed?  _ The question makes Rhett’s stomach tighten and the heat that settles at the base of spin makes his head spin. 

Rhett is beside himself. He refuses to move a muscle or even take in a breath for that matter. Link is on his side, facing away from Rhett. He has one arm under the pillow his head is resting on and the other sprawled out in front of himself. Rhett watches as the brunettes back and shoulders expand and contract with each deep breath he takes. Putting everything on hold for a few beats, Rhett lets himself admire the true beauty of his best friend. Regardless of what is actually happening Rhett lets himself bask in it. If you ask him in this moment right now Rhett will tell you he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

Brain completely on auto pilot Rhett reaches his hand out to caress Link’s back. His skin is silky smooth and pleasantly warm to the touch. Rhett runs feather light fingers from the dip of Link’s lower back to the tops of his shoulders. Lost in the intimacy of his current actions Rhett doesn’t notice Link’s breath hitch then immediately dissolve into a satisfied hum. He does however notice when Link turns his body towards the source of the pleasant touches. 

His heart flat lines; eyes wide; He swears this is how he goes. But just in time his heart kicks back on and slams full force into his chest. Rhett is positive if he looks down he will see it pounding under his skin like some fucked up cartoon. Like an idiot Rhett is still sitting there, arm in midair from when he was caressing Link. Eyes bulging from their sockets and mouth in a shocked O. 

This was definitely Link, but he was much older than the Link he had saw just yesterday. His eyes were still the most perfect blue to ever exist. This Link’s lips were still full and pouty and undeniably kissable. Gosh, Rhett wanted to kiss those lips. He had wrinkles near his eyes which was a new addition, but not unwelcome Rhett decides. Lastly Rhett’s eyes find the 5 o’clock shadow Link is sporting and his fingers ache to feel the scratch of it. 

Rhett knows he has been staring too long judging by the lopsided smile adorning Link’s lips. His cheeks and ears burn with embarrassment. But his eyes won’t look away. Every inch of this Link not covered up is being devoured by Rhett’s wondering eyes. His prominent collar bones. The dark hairs that lightly dust his chest. Link is also sporting what Rhett can only think of as the most adorable happy trail he’s ever witnessed. 

Rhett’s eyes roam back to Link’s face and for the first time he notices all the silver streaks decorating Link’s otherwise dark strands. Rhett can’t help the smirk that finds his lips.  _ Link’s gonna hate this _ , he thinks. 

“See something you like, bo?” Link asks as he stretches his arms above and then behind his head. “You’ve been staring at me like I'm some kinda’ prize. Well let me show you what you won, baby” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thank you to my twin and amazing beta Lauren! You're a GD peach, thanks for always gassing me and my writing skills :')<3


	3. Chapter 3

Rhett’s jaw drops. He can’t believe those words just came out of Link’s mouth. Especially since they were being directed towards him. Only in his dreams would he ever get this version of Link. It finally clicks in Rhett’s brain.  _ A dream _ , he thinks. He’s suddenly hit with the last waking memory he has. Wishing upon an actual star. Wishing to have the courage to make Link his. Could he really be having a premonition type dream? Rhett wasn’t sure, but he did know he didn’t want to wake up in his world just yet. 

During his internal debate Rhett is unaware of Link sizing him up, and the pure lust sitting heavy in those cerulean blue eyes. He also doesn't notice Link uncover himself and get on all fours to crawl over to him. He does however notice when a warm hand lands uncomfortably high on his thigh. Rhett’s head pops up so fast Link almost doesn’t move back in time to avoid what would have been a dramatic nose bleed.

“So jumpy today. Ya alright, babe?” Link asks with a gentle squeeze to his thigh. 

The squeak that comes from the blondes throat is embarrassingly high. Rhett’s eyes dart around the room like a trapped animal looking for an exit. Link just smirks and leans in impossibly close. Link is so close that his breath fans over Rhett’s face, and his eyes flutter close on instinct. Rhett’s heart is beating wildly in his chest and he feels so dizzy. He’s got to get his shit together before he passes out and ruins this dream or whatever this happens to be. 

“If you wanna play shy, I can work with that,” Link breathes out. Rhett finally opens his eyes and is met with Links lust blown pupils, but also concern in the form of a furrowed brow. Even in his dreams Link’s heart of gold shines through. Caught up in the realness of it all, Rhett can’t help the teary eyed smile that spreads across his face. This is a future he could have if he would just jump. Parachute or not- Link would always be worth it.

The sudden emotional change in Rhett has Link sitting back on his heels. Before Rhett can whine at the loss of closeness Link’s hands come up to cup his bearded cheeks. He’s about to apologize for his weirdness when he feels the ghost of Link’s lips on his own. His brain doesn’t even have a chance to catch up before his body is pushing Link off the bed and onto his ass with a loud thud. 

“What the fuck, Rhett?” he shouts from his new spot on the floor. The look he throws Rhett could kill. 

“I- uh I’m sorry,” stuttering through his apology. “You- uh I- I I’m not feeling myself this morning. Can I have a minute alone?” Rhett finishes as he looks at Link with pleading eyes. 

Links demeanor changes instantly. His anger is replaced with concern and he’s on his feet in record time. He walks over to where Rhett is still sitting on the bed. Rhett can tell Link has to stop himself from wrapping his arms around him. Conflict clear on Link’s face. Before Rhett can backpedal Link is already speaking. 

“Yea bo. Take all the time you need.” 

Not being able to stop himself Link reaches for Rhett’s chin. Lifting it up to make eye contact before he continues. 

“I’ll go put on some coffee. Maybe make some breakfast?” He asks. Eyebrows raised in question. Rhett gives Link a slight nod of his head. Not trusting his voice to audibly answer. 

“Good. Maybe some food is all my big man needs to get him feeling better.”

A wink is all the warning Rhett gets before Link is leaning in and placing the softest kiss on his lips. No other words are spoken as Link heads out of the bedroom and presumably towards the kitchen. 

Rhett was totally right. Link’s lips are perfectly soft, full and warm. They were made to be kissed by Rhett. The kiss was brief, but the rush still has his heart pounding in his ears. He has wanted this moment for so long, and it’s honestly nothing short of perfect. Rhett vows to wish upon every star from now until his last breath. 

Fingers still tracing his lips Rhett sets out to find the bathroom. Maybe a hot shower will help. It doesn’t take him long to figure out that the master bedroom is connected to the master bath. Rhett whistles when he walks in and does a 360 to get a full view of the room. What catches his eye is the massive shower, which is encased in glass walls. He can’t help the full body blush when he thinks about walking in while Link is taking his morning shower. How the sun would come in through the big window to his left, and cast Link in the most beautiful light. Making him look even more ethereal than he already is. How the steam would blur his body in the slightest, but not completely hide it from Rhett’s eyes. 

“Get it together McLaughlin. It’s just a stupid dream.” he chides himself. “True!” He continues, “But it  _ is _ the most vivid dream I’ve ever had. So live a little you big baby.”

Satisfied with himself, Rhett opens the shower door and turns the handle to hot. The shower head is connected to the ceiling and it makes the water fall straight down, like you’re being rained on. He’s never seen anything like it before. He steps out to let the water warm up and to undress. As he pulls down his boxer briefs, Link clears his throat behind him in the doorway. 

The scream that Rhett lets out makes Link snort with laughter. Rhett struggles to turn around, the boxers around his ankles proving to be a nuisance. The full body blush is back and Rhett is positive he’s actually going to faint this time. Link is just staring at him so intensely, eyes roaming up and down. Rhett finally looks down and realizes he is in fact fully nude in front of his best friend Link Neal. He shoots his hands out to cover his crotch. When he looks back up to meet Link’s eyes the man is smirking. 

“Gonna take a shower, bo?” It’s a question, but Rhett can’t think of a single word to answer. Not with the way Link is approaching him, like a man starved.

“Oh-heh-uh.” Rhett tries. He can’t form one coherent thought around this Link and it’s driving him crazy. If he can’t put together a sentence soon Link might seriously think Rhett is damaged and take him to a hospital. 

“I know I know. You want a little alone time,” standing on his tiptoes to kiss Rhett on the forehead. “I just came up to bring you your coffee.” pointing behind him without taking his eyes off Rhett’s face. 

Rhett looks over his shoulders and sees a mug sitting on the sink. He looks back to his friend and smiles. 

"Thank you. Um. babe.” 

Link’s eyebrows raise at his uncertain tone, but he doesn’t say a word. Instead he steps closer and wraps his arms around Rhett. Bringing their bodies flush together. Rhett can feel Link against his folded hands. He can feel the way that Link is not so subtly pressing his arousal into his hands. Hands that are covering Rhett’s rapidly awakening dick.

“It’s a shame though.”

“What’s a shame?” Rhett asks.

“That you want to be alone. You look so _ fucking _ good right now,” Link’s hands move down to rest on Rhett’s asscheeks. “And you know how much I  _ love _ shower sex!” Link finishes with a firm squeeze of both cheeks and a light pat on the right one.

Unphased by Rhett’s shocked expression and with a cheshire cat smile Link drags his hands up Rhett’s back. Resting them around Rhett’s neck he pulls Rhett down and places yet another sweet kiss to the side of his mouth. 

“I’ll be downstairs when you’re done.” Link heads for the bathroom door. Before he closes it completely, he sticks his head in and says, “Think about me, won’t cha?” Another saucy wink and he’s gone. 

Rhett is horny, confused, nervous and a little bit light-headed if he’s going to be honest. He just needs to get in the shower and take care of his problem. After that he can go downstairs, finish this dream out and be  _ freaking  _ normal, he thinks.

Rhett steps into the shower a cloud of steam surrounding his body. He lets the hot water cascade down his broad chest. Link at the forefront of his mind. He’s going to let himself have this. Rhett only ever gets to find release in small stolen moments at home. Of course he’s touched himself to thoughts of Link before this. Imagined Link’s hand instead of his own, but not on this scale and he’s going to revel in it. 

He begins rubbing his chest with soft light touches. Picturing Link in the shower with him. His cock gives a tiny jump of interest at this train of thought, so he proceeds. Rhett pictures Link fully nude on his knees in front of him, untouched cock hanging heavy between his legs. Turned on entirely at the thought of pleasuring Rhett. Plump lips slightly parted and eager to wrap around Rhett’s semi-hard cock. The thought alone makes Rhett let out a low guttural moan. Finally letting his hand travel down his body he wraps it loosely around his cock. 

Lazily stroking his cock Rhett imagines Link wrapping his lips around him. He lets his mind fill in the sounds that might come from Link. How the hums and groans would vibrate around his dick bringing him closer to his release. Rhett’s knees buckle at the thought and he has to lean against the shower wall to keep up right.

“Oh god, Link!” It comes out louder than he’d like, but he’s not embarrassed. The Link down stairs wanted this. Even asked for it. And oh god does Rhett want it to. 

Rhett starts fucking into his fist with a bit more speed. All he can think about is tangling his hands in Links hair and slowly fucking his mouth. How Link’s eyes would water from having his cock down his throat. Rhett lets his head fall back to the shower wall. Openly moaning Link’s name now. It falls from his lips like a prayer, reverberating off the shower walls. He feels his abs tense and Rhett knows he’s close. He’s desperate for it now. Hand flying over his cock while his hips jerk forward in search for more. 

Rhett finishes, loudly moaning Link’s name and painting the shower floor with thick white ropes. Rhett is left leaning against the wall still sucking in breaths. He brings his hands up to cradle his face letting out a soft giggle.

“This is the best freaking dream!”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

After washing the shower floor and himself off, Rhett finally steps out into the bathroom. He feels lighter and more relaxed. Convinced he’s just in the worlds most vivid dream, Rhett is now more willing to let the cards fall where they may. 

Rhett finally catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He turns towards it and looks himself up and down. To be fair, this dream slash older version of himself is pretty handsome, and he gets why Link looks at him with hungry eyes.  _ Can’t blame the man _ , he thinks with a giggle. Rhett runs his hands down his chest; it’s nicely filled out and it makes him feel grown and strong. He can’t help but puff up his chest with pride.

If he looked like this back in his waking life, scooping Link up would be no problem. Not that Rhett thinks Link is shallow or anything. He just knows that when you look and feel good that confidence is almost always a given. And waking life Rhett is a nearly 7 foot tall bean pole who is seriously lacking any kind of game. 

Rhett sighs and moves on to his legs. Thankfully he doesn’t seem to be any taller in his dreams.  _ Thank god. _ His legs are long and toned and match the rest of him well. Rhett doesn’t have to study his dick for too long, he became very well acquainted with it in the shower. The light-headed feeling hits him when he suddenly thinks of the other person in this house who’s well acquainted with this exact dick. Link’s shower sex comment still running rampid in Rhett’s mind. If he doesn’t simmer down he’ll have to take another shower.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Rhett moves lastly to his face. The bottom-half is covered in a well trimmed beard, and his eyebrows are thick and full as he’s ever seen them. Rhett wiggles his brows and laughs, it’s almost scary how much dream him looks like an older version of him-him. 

“Freaky!” he whispers to his reflection. 

If he didn’t know better he would swear the universe got it wrong and he woke up in the wrong timeline.  _ But that’s impossible right?  _ Rhett shakes his head to clear the thoughts. He finally runs his fingers through his dark blonde hair that’s starting to dry. It’s mostly wavy with a few distinct curls throughout. In its natural state it lays flat around his head like a bowl. Rhett makes a disgruntled face and hopes this isn’t how dream him wears his hair. Considering the fact that he has never had anything but a buzz cut, he is at a loss for what he should do.

He shrugs his shoulders and walks into the bedroom in search of clothes. Finding them is startlingly simple. He doesn’t even have to search, just walks over to the drawer on the left and  _ knows _ that is where his boxer briefs are kept. The action makes him feel like he was smacked with a deja vu bat. A little hint of panic starts to rise up, but Rhett stamps it down with the notion that dreams don’t follow logic. He can ride that belief until a real need for panic arrives. 

Rhett slips on the bright yellow boxer briefs with scribbled black letters. He can’t justify it, but he knows these are dream his favorite pair. He heads over to the closet, and to his delight it turns out to be a deep walk-in closet. Rhett turns to the left simply knowing this is his side and instantly finds a pair of heather gray sweatpants. He puts on the pants and they fit snug around his ankles and sit low on his hips. Rhett also finds a black henley and slips it on over his head before walking out.

Rhett is just standing outside the closet, and the need to snoop becomes overwhelming. He won’t waste too much time. Just enough snooping to get some clues. One thing that he is sure of is that dream him and Link are a couple.  _ Married? _ He looks down at his left ring finger, and the band around it answers that thought. 

Rhett thinks back to earlier when Link had kissed him. How he could taste Link perfectly, morning breath and all. How he can still feel Link’s touches up his back, and his neck still tingles with the memory of Link’s hands settling there to bring Rhett closer for a sweet kiss. It boggles his mind. If this is a dream, how can he experience touch, smell, sound and taste exactly like if he were in the waking world? 

He has all his own memories. Nothing new; the last memory he has of Link is them parting ways after leaving their talking rocks at the Cape Fear river. That alone should solidify this being a dream, _ right?  _ But it feels too real and he can’t seem to shake the terrifying thought that maybe it  _ is _ real. It chills him to his core. Because if this is real, Rhett has no clue who he is in this world. And more terrifyingly, he doesn’t remember how Link and him came to be what they are now. He has no memory of who told who about their feelings first. No memory of their first kiss. Absolutely jack shit about who proposed and what their wedding day was like. 

Along with being terrified, Rhett also feels an ache in his chest for these memories that may never be his. Regardless of whatever situation he is in, Rhett is certain he is smack-dab in the middle of his dream life. It’s like he was gifted a cake covered in delicious icing, but when you cut into it there is nothing but air. He got what wanted, but none of the build up, none of the stuff that makes your dreams worth the journey. 

Stamping down his fears and anxieties once more, Rhett continues on with his snooping. He noticed a collage of pictures hanging on the wall before his… shower. So he heads that way to see who they may be of. The first one that catches his eye is the one purposely placed in the middle. It’s clearly a wedding shot. Clearly one of _ their _ wedding shots. Rhett has his arms around Link’s waist, and Link has both has both palms on Rhett’s chest. Link’s head is thrown back with laughter, like maybe Rhett told a joke. He’s staring at Link like he’s the sun, moon and the stars. Rhett’s smile caused his cheeks to puff up and he can’t deny how overwhelmingly happy he looks. 

Rhett’s eyes water because he can't recall the high pitched laugh he knows Link was letting out when that picture was snapped. He doesn’t know what stupid joke he told Link to get that reaction. That thought leaves Rhett’s chest feeling hollow. Rhett doesn’t understand why something is dangling this life he’s so desperate for in front of him with not a single explanation. 

Rhett moves on to the other pictures hanging up. Most of them are of just Rhett and Link. The two of them on vacation, maybe? Both of them with golden skin and bright swim trunks. Smiles that read relaxed and happy. Another of them on a hiking trail, tall trees surround the opening they’re in. They both have on hiking boots and dark shorts. Link is wearing a blue bandana around his neck that really makes his eyes pop. Rhett has his arm slung around Link’s shoulders, and Link has his arms around Rhett’s waist. 

There are a couple of pictures of the two of them and people Rhett has never seen before. The hollow feeling deepens. These must be their friends. Friends he has no memories of. The last picture Rhett looks at is of two dogs. Even though he’s nearly drowning in sadness, he can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. One is a small tan and black weiner dog and the other is a bright white fluffy thing. Rhett laughs to himself a little because deep down he knows Link and him consider these dogs their children. Can feel it in his soul. 

Rhett looks around the room in search of any sign of the pictured pups. He walks over to Link’s side of the bed and finds a large pink fluffy dog bed. He assumes the dogs share the bed and that thought brings him a lot of joy. Deciding to end his snooping on a lighter note considering dogs are in his very near future, Rhett heads for the bedroom door. He opens the door and is pleasantly surprised to find the fluffy white pup waiting on him. At the sight of him the dogs tail thuds lightly against the hardwood floor.

“Hello there cutie,” he coos. Rhett reaches down and scoops it up.

“Let’s go find Link!” The dog yips in agreement. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope ya'll are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. If you wanna come scream at me in real time, come visit me on Tumblr.  
arentiaclevergirl  
<3


	5. Chapter 5

With his new fluffy companion secured in his arms, Rhett heads downstairs in search of Link, and hopefully the breakfast he was promised. The bottom of the stairs opens up into a living room. A big navy blue sectional sits in front of a fireplace with a TV mounted above it. The front door is to his left so he looks to his right, and the tile floors and the smell of bacon lead him to believe he's found the kitchen.

Rhett walks in and sees Link at the stove, camo sweatpants slung low on his narrow hips. No shirt, but he is wearing a red and blue cooking apron to protect his chest from the bacon grease. The tan and black dog from the picture is sitting at Link’s feet looking nervous but also content. Rhett clears his throat to make is presence known. 

Link spins around, “How was your- oh Barbara I see you went and found daddy.”

_ I knew it _ , Rhett thinks to himself. Link walks over to Rhett and stretches up on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Rhett ducks his head to hide the smile and blush that rises up his neck. 

“Mmm you smell good, bo. Was the shower nice? Do you feel better?”

“Yeah yeah. I feel much better. Are you- uh are you making bacon? I’m starving.”

Link smirks, “Yeah baby! I’m making bacon, eggs, hash browns and beans. All your favorites, just cause’ I love you so much,” Link punctuates with a kiss to Rhett’s nose. 

“Tha- thank you Link,” Rhett gives him a shy smile.

Every time Link calls him a pet name or shows any kind of affection Rhett’s heart flutters. This Link is all he’s ever wanted and so much more. But the hollow feeling in his chest aches on because he never got to grow with the Link he remembers and loves so much to this Link he’s staring at right now. And if you ask him right now, wishing on stars is a sick joke. Rhett puts Barbara down to hide the fact that he has to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

“Jade , go say hi to daddy.” As instructed, Jade waddles over to Rhett and paws at his leg until he picks her up and cuddles her for a second. She gives him a couple licks to his face and beard, then she wiggles till he sets her back on the floor.

Rhett knows he needs to get out of his head. He promised himself to let the cards fall where the may. Dream or reality, he’s not sure , and he assumes he won’t find out until they go to sleep tonight. Whatever control he has over this situation he’s squandering with his internal dilemmas that are happening far too often. So once again Rhett stamps down all his fears, doubts and questions. He vows to try his damndest to live in this moment he’s been given.

They finally sit down to eat breakfast. The first bite pulls a moan that’s nearly pornagrapic from Rhett’s lips. 

“Sorry. I wasn’t kidding about being hungry.”

Links smile is big and bright, “Honey please don’t apologise. Tell me more about how much you looooove my cookin’.” 

Rhett blushes but gives Link a full mouthed smile. Link starts the game of footsie. Rubbing his bare feet up and down Rhett’s shins. It doesn’t take long for Rhett to reciprocate, and when he does Link gives him the cutest amused smile Rhett thinks he’s ever seen.

“Oh he does like me! I was getting worried. Being tossed off the bed when you try to kiss your husband is a blow to the ego.”

Rhett’s mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water, but no words come.

“Rhett baby calm down. I’m just teasing. I should've known you were off kilter when we woke up. I could see it in your face. I’m just a single-mined horn dog sometimes,” Link reaches over and takes Rhett’s hand.

“You are ok now, right?” Piercing blue eyes pleading for an honest answer. 

“Yes!” He says with maybe more conviction than he needs, but he doesn’t want Link to worry. “I just woke up from a very real dream, and I was a bit confused is all.”

Rhett decides a backwards truth is still truth enough. Rhett turns his hands over to interlock their fingers and gives it a reassuring squeeze. It’s almost scary how well their hands fit and how eerily familiar it feels. 

Link brings the back of Rhett’s hands to his lips and whispers, “Alright baby,” before kissing it. 

On instinct , Rhett leans in and brushes a chaste kiss against Link’s lips. When they part Rhett can’t contain the face splitting smile. He actually made a bold move, and it felt good. Felt right. Link huffs out a laugh at Rhett’s expression, but leans in for a quick peck before picking up the plates and heading for the sink. 

Rhett sits back in his chair and just admires Link’s backside. His broad shoulders and his perfectly slim waist. The way his muscles move with the action of washing dishes. Not to mention his tight round and adorable bum. Suddenly, Rhett remembers his manners. He can’t let someone cook for him and then clean up after as well. 

“Hey ba- uh Link, why don’t you let me wash the dishes.” 

The slip up stops Rhett for a second. The pet name felt like the most natural thing to say, but it almost made Rhett feel like a fraud. He hadn’t earned the right to call this Link  ‘ baby ’ . Not yet at least. Rhett gets up and heads over to the sink. 

Rhett gives Link a little hip check, “You gonna lemme help Neal?”

“Neal? You haven’t called me that since before we got married.” Link gives him his signature lop-sided smile. 

“I know I willingly took your last name, but I kinda miss that nickname. Especially when you say it. Makes me feel like we’re teenagers again.” 

Link took his last name. Holy crap, _ Link took his last name _ . The possessive feeling is new and all consuming. Without his permission Rhett’s eyes start to water. Barely keeping the tears at bay , Rhett walks behind Link and wraps his arms around him.

“What in the world did I do right to deserve you, Neal?” Rhett sniffles as the tears break through. Hearing Rhett sniff has Link turning around in his arms.

“Oh geez baby, are you crying? You big ole softy,” Link says through a big smile. “I love you so much, bo! And we deserve each other. We deserve this life we built, cause’ we fought long and hard for it. You hear me?” Link asks, holding Rhett’s face so he can catch his eyes. 

Tears streaming now, Rhett nods multiple times so Link knows he got the message,

“Loud and clear, Neal.” Another sniffle.

“I love you too, ya know? Loved you my entire life I think. It’s the one thing in this world I know to be entirely true. As long as I live I'll never doubt my feelings for you.”

Rhett needs to say these words. Maybe as a practice run for when he gets back to the real world. Hell he needs to say these words cause his Link, this Link and every Link out there deserves to hear it. And if he never wakes up in his 18 year old body he needs to say them just in case he never did in this reality. Rhett needs Link to know how all consuming the love he has for him is. 

“Jesus Rhett,” Link chokes out on a sob.

Link buries his face in Rhett’s chest, and continues to silently sob while pressed against Rhett’s body. Rhett wraps his long arms tightly around Link and holds him as close as he can. The need to calm and protect sitting higher than his own heart-wrenching sadness. Ignoring his own tears, Rhett just lets them fall while he shushes Link and presses the occasional kiss into his hair. 

For as long as Rhett can remember he has always felt the need to protect Link. Not because he thought Link needed it, but because Rhett just knew that was his purpose. He was put on this earth to protect and Love Link Neal. Apparently even in his dreams this remains true.

When Link’s sobs subside he leans back to look at Rhett. His eyes are puffy and his face is blotchy and red, but he smiles up at Rhett and its genuine. Link raises up on his tip-toes and wraps his arms around Rhett’s neck. He leans in and places soft wet kisses to the side of Rhett’s neck.

Between his kisses Link whispers, “Thank you for continuing to make my dreams come true.” 

Rhett pushes down the lump in his throat and just nods at Link with a watery smile. 

“Ok so enough of this, yeah,” still holdin Rhett’s face, “Let’s go watch some netflix and relax with our girls.”

“Yeah ok, I’d really like that.” 

_ What the hell is a Netflx?  _

Apparently Netflix is in your tv and it has lots of Tv shows and movies you can choose to watch. Most of them Rhett has never heard of. Link does however let Rhett pick the one movie they’ve both seen before, The Goonies. They settle in for the movie with Rhett in a corner with his legs up on the couch, and both girls in his lap. Link snuggles up beside Rhett and tangles their legs together before throwing a blanket over both of them. 

The nagging thought of,  _ can this actually be a dream with all these things I have never heard of or seen before _ , keeps trying to push Rhett into a downward spiral. Rhett decides to feign ignorance and instead of spiraling he snuggles closer to Link and their pups. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my lovely beta Lauren, she's the best :')  
Santa-monica-yacht-club if ya'll wanna admire her on Tumblr!


End file.
